


Best Friends

by danipreathtrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danipreathtrash/pseuds/danipreathtrash
Summary: ah the trouble of the classic unrequited love...





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So i've had this idea for a while now, hope y'all enjoy it! It wasn't edited because i have been occupied with this A'level Project work coming up so ive hadn't had much time...  
> I'm sorry for not updating Eternity Without You this week>< I will try to, over the weekend!  
> feel free to find me @danipreathtrash on tumblr:D for questions and quirks about fic and etc! My mailbox has been so empty nskns ahah

 

_The first_

‘Hey! What’s your name?’ Tobin hears a voice behind her as she looks around the crowd of soccer players, unsure as it was her first camp and none of her friends were here. Lauren who came along with her was out on a family trip and it was her first camp, knowing none from this big mess of a soccer team.

 

Tobin turns and sees a pair of grey eyes peering beside her. It was a girl in another group that was settled beside her that she has never seen before in school. Tobin joined the team only at her second year in high school as she wasn’t sure of quitting her club team just yet but has decided just a week ago and here she was, in camp, with all these people she swore she never saw before.

 

‘Oh hi. I’m Tobin Heath.’ Tobin smiles as she shakes her hand with the other girl.

 

‘I’m Christen Press. You’re new aren’t you?’ Tobin nodded in reply as Christen continued. ‘Well are you enjoying the activities so far?’

 

‘Yeah. The antidote game of the ice breaker this morning was fun and it helped that my team won too.’ Tobin grinned as the food arrived for them to eat and Christen gave her a thumbs up before digging in to the food too. ‘Congrats! I hope to talk to you more!’

 

 _People here sure are nice._ Tobin thought to herself as she took a bite of the fried chicken, which she choked on and she swore the girl beside her laughed, but Tobin bit back a retort as she wasn’t going to lose a new friend.

 

_The Second_

It was 2am and Tobin couldn’t sleep. They were sleeping in the classroom and the room was too dark, making her too scared to sleep. Even the lights in the corridor was turned off.

 

‘You can’t sleep, can you?’ A voice comes behind her and Tobin turned in her sleeping bag. ‘Yeah. Too dark.’

 

‘You wanna go to the toilet?’ Tobin now realizes that it was Christen who was laying beside her on the floor, her eyes wide.

 

‘Sure.’ Both of them slowly got up quietly, trying not to wake up their snoring teammates. They tiptoed to the door and jumped to the corridor, laughing at each other as they went to the bathroom.

 

‘I usually can sleep in the dark, but I can’t sleep somehow.’ Christen said as she came out of the cubicle.

 

‘I’m quite the opposite ahah… I’m scared of the dark.’

 

‘You wanna switch to my position later? You’ll be closer to the corridor which is brighter.’ Christen offered as she wrung her wet hands dry.

 

‘Really? You’re a savior!’ Tobin jumps in excitement.

 

‘Who’s a savior?’ They suddenly hear a voice in front of them as they walk out of the toilet and they quickly run back into the toilet. It was their senior Becky. ‘You guys aren’t supposed to be out so late. Go and sleep.’

 

They made no move, stifling their laughter as they looked at each other, squatting by the door, and waited for Becky to walk past before running back to their room. Tobin slept in Christen’s sleeping bag that night while Christen slept in Tobin’s, both finally able to sleep through the night soundly.

 

_The Third_

Tobin was walking out of her classroom during her break when she saw the girl again, who was getting pulled along with her friends, who she knew as Julie and Alyssa.

 

‘Hey! Christen!’ Tobin called and Christen stopped in her tracks, waving at her. Her friends looked over in interest as Christen skips over to Tobin and pulled her over to them.

 

‘Hey! I didn’t know your class was right beside mine!’ Christen says excitedly. ‘Me neither.’ Tobin smiles as they walk together to the toilet, catching up on each other’s school life.

 

_The Fourth_

Somehow they were sorted into the same class. A class with a whole lot of soccer players and Tobin never felt happier, to be surrounded with seven of her best friends, even if it meant that she was to be teased. A lot.

 

For the first day of school, Tobin was sick and didn’t go to school. She comes to school the next day to know that she was placed beside a foreign student who was very friendly.

 

‘Hey, I’m Shirley!’ The boy exclaims beside her and Tobin nods as she looks around her. ‘Nice to meet you, I’m Tobin.’

 

‘Hey Shirley, how were our seats chosen?’ Her eyes scan the class, noticing how all the boys were sitting with a girl.

 

‘Oh well yesterday, our form teacher made us boys go in and pick a seat each and the girls to come after and choose a seat beside a boy. I wasn’t chosen.’ Shirley laughs uncomfortably and Tobin suddenly felt guilt creep up her chest.

 

‘Hey, if I was here, I’ll pick to sit beside you no matter what.’ Tobin pumps her fist to her chest and smiles warmly at Shirley. _How could the teachers be so cruel?_

Shirley grins in gratitude and pats Tobin’s back. ‘Nice to know. Im thankful that I’ll be your table partner. Do introduce the states to me and teach me English. Mine isn’t all that good.’

 

‘Sure.’ Tobin shows a thumbs up at him before landing her eyes on a pair sitting right at the other end of the class, Christen and Nima. Christen catches her eye and waves at her and Tobin, surprised, waves back a second later, with Nima looking straight at her.

 

_The Fifth_

The next time Tobin and Christen talked was when they had a joint duty at the Gym after school. The school had deployed soccer players to be in charge of the Gym at after school hours and they were deployed in the same duty for the entire week.

 

‘Hey! How was your Spanish spelling test just now?’ Tobin decides to ask as they were getting bored in the gym, having not many people visit in the past hour.

 

Christen looked up from her position on the yoga mat and grins. ‘Well, not bad! I think it should be good. How about your French?’

 

‘Well, since I didn’t really study for it, I don’t think I did well.’ Tobin giggles and raises both hands.

 

‘Dude! How can you not study? Isn’t it 30% of your grade? Tobin!’ Tobin jerks in exclamation from Christen’s outburst and almost falls from her position on the trackmill.

 

‘Um… I had a pickup game last night!’ Tobin pouts and Christen sighs. ‘Tobin!’

 

‘Alright… I’ll study for the one this Friday. I just want to play soccer you know?’ Tobin frowns and Christen nods in understanding. ‘Hey, how about you follow me to my house? My sister is good at French, she can help you.’

 

‘Oh really? Sick! Thanks Christen!’ Tobin beamed and continues her run with more exuberance.

 

The week goes by and Christen and Tobin found themselves getting closer with the consecutive two hours spent together every day. They start talking about soccer, music and literally everything. Tobin comes to know of Christen’s family problems, of her dad not always at home, of Christen’s insecurities, her obsession with planning her day, and not being enough. Tobin tries to make her feel better, making jokes and making her laugh, buying hot chocolate for her before the gym sessions and enjoying this little bubble they have with each other.

 

Then, Friday came and Tobin, for the first time, knew she had aced her French test.

 

‘Christen! I think I got full marks!’ Tobin jumps into Christen’s arms the moment she got back to their homeroom, startling Christen from her conversation with Nima.

 

‘Oh my god! Let’s have a celebratory lunch later!’ Christen exclaims and clings onto Tobin, tapping her back and Tobin grins, shouting. ‘FISH AND CHIPS!’

 

It was the first time Tobin had ever went out after school instead of going straight home and she was excited. Both Christen and Tobin ordered Fish and Chips and as they ate, they kept talking, finding out more about one another and somehow, they managed to talk until the restaurant was nearing closing time and Tobin was scared. She was well over her curfew. When she called home though, she was instead surprised. ‘Christen called and explained dear. Its alright! I heard you did well for your French test!’

 

Tobin’s heart grows a little bit warmer and she smiles and nods.

 

_The sixth_

Tobin sees Christen’s instagram post the next day and realizes that it was her birthday. Confusion fills her mind as she messages Christen

 

 **Tobs:** Hey! You didn’t tell me it was your birthday! If not I would’ve treated you yesterday!

 

 **Chris:** No its fine! I never really celebrated birthdays anyways. Its alright! My brother-in-law and my sis is bringing me for lunch. Hanging with you yesterday was already fun!

 

 **Tobs:** Next year will be better! I owe you a present!

 

 **Chris:** I hold you to that.

 

_The Seventh_

It was time for the annual senior soccer camp and only eight people in their batch signed up, including Tobin and Christen. Tobin and Christen were buzzing in the bus, both immersed in their conversation of a recent drama they’ve been watching together, Grey’s Anatomy.

 

In camp, they took a selfie together and Tobin decides to post it on instagram with the caption, ‘Your anatomy geeks in camp.’ Christen comments a ‘My Derek!’ and Tobin replies a ‘My Meredith!’

 

No one thinks much about it as they are just friends and that’s what friends do. Right?

 

Throughout camp, Tobin and Christen just sticks to each other, happily stuck in the same group but they were in this bubble of theirs that even Kelley and Amy can’t break into.

 

‘Hey Chris, don’t you think that instructor is cute?’ Tobin peers at their group leaders and smiles. Christen looks at his direction and quirks a smile. ‘Um no? Tobin…. Please.’

 

Tobin guffaws and although she did not mean it at all, comments. ‘I wish he wasn’t four years older.’

 

‘Oh you got it bad.’ Christen laughs and Tobin smiles and their conversation continues, talking about other things than this camp leader, though Tobin never notices Christen’s smile got a little dimmer.

 

_The Eighth_

It was just after chemistry class and everyone got their scripts back. Tobin immediately looked over to Christen who was staring blankly at her script, she quickly heads over to her table.

 

‘Hey Christen. You did okay?’ Tobin slowly questions, trying to read Christen’s expression.

 

‘Tobin I failed!’ Christen wailed and ran to Tobin’s arms and Tobin grabs her, holding her in as she cried. ‘Hey Chris, can i bring you to the toilet? It’ll be okay. Come on.’ Tobin slowly brings her to the bathroom, settling beside her on the sink, still hugging her.

 

‘Tobin… I’m always such a disappointment. Im wasting my parents’ money. I go to tuition and I still can’t do well…’ Christen sputters, hiccuping. Tobin pulls her closer and whispers with conviction. ‘Christen, you’re the smartest person I know. You told me last week you blanked out during this paper, that’s why you didn’t do well. And you didn’t disappoint anybody. I’m proud of you! See, look at the paper. You blanked out after three questions but you got full marks for all these! I’m confident you’ll do better! Remember, we’ve been skyping every day to study. All your hardwork will pay off.’

 

Christen looks at Tobin and she suddenly feels a lot better. ‘Thank you Tobin. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.’

 

‘Same here Christen. That’s why, believe in yourself.’

 

Later on, when Tobin accompanies Christen to her tuition class, she realizes that Christen is still not okay, with her droopy eyes, her frowns and her fleeting looks at her chemistry paper.

 

So when she ensures that Christen had already got to class, she hurries to the nearest Starbucks shop, buying her favorite mocha frappucino. She then heads to the stationary store, grabbing a notebook with a cover filled with dogs. She buys the book and borrows a pen from the owner, writing;

 

Christen,

 

Don’t ever think you are a disappointment.

This is just a mark, a test result. It doesn’t determine who you are as a person. Throughout the year, you’ve always been working hard, listening in class, putting in your 101%. Don’t let this setback bring you down from where you deserve to be. You will do better!

 

I hope this book will cheer you up with the many dogs! And fill this up with Chemistry notes! You will do better, I promise.

 

Tobin

 

Tobin then rushes downstairs to get a chocolate waffle that she knew Christen was craving and calls her.

 

‘Tobin? Is this urgent because class is starting.’

 

‘Hey, come out for a while. I’ve got a surprise.’

 

‘Oh wait hold on.’ Tobin hears the line click and shuffles could be heard before the tuition door opens and Christen gasps as she saw the starbucks bag Tobin was holding.

 

‘I got you these! Read it later. I’ll call you later! All the best for class.’ Tobin then walks away waving and Chirsten yells a Thank You, before heading in with her new goodies. ‘No one has ever done that for me before.’

 

_The Ninth_

Tobin and Christen had made skyping their daily ritual and literally everyone in their family knew each other. They even created a sign language to talk across the class in school. Crossing fingers for toilet and heart fingers just for ‘I miss you’.

 

Soon, their soccer friends caught on and started enquiring the two. ‘Hey when did ya’ll get so close?’ But it was a question they seem to ask themselves too. How did they get so close, so quickly, so naturally? It was as if they were long lost sisters, both happily reunited.

 

But the homophobic culture came. It started from Hinkle, who was however, their vice-chairperson in class. Whispers of dykes started appearing. But Tobin didn’t care about them, because she knew they were friends and she was sure she was straight. They continued skyping. Even when they were called names in gym class. They continued giving sign languages to each other. Even when they were given ship names. They continue going home together. Because, they had each other and that was enough.

 

_The Tenth_

Angel and Mortal had started in their class and guess what? Somehow Christen got Tobin as her Mortal and she had to secretly give her encouraging notes and gifts each week.

 

However, after the first week, Tobin already guessed who it was. Christen’s handwriting was easy to spot and who else will know that Tobin loved Sour candy other than Christen?

 

This little game became Christen little notes of gratitude to Tobin and although Tobin was assigned to another classmate, she also wrote a letter for Christen too because she deserved one too.

 

Since the Chemistry test incident, Tobin has been buying Christen whatever she saw that reminded her of Christen. Small heart correction tapes, dog-shaped pens, Grey’s anatomy merchandise, dog keychains.

 

Until one day, with Christen’s wavering eyes, she had muttered to Tobin, saying. ‘Tobin. Don’t buy me so many things. It’s weird.’

 

And so, Tobin stops. Although it doesn’t stop her from buying and waiting for her birthday to come, where she knows she’s going to prepare the best gift ever for her. Something Christen deserves.

 

_The Eleventh_

These little pangs of jealousy came to Tobin all of a sudden.

 

Tobin felt it whenever Christen got harassed by Nima.

 

When Nima would grab her pencil case and make her chase for it.

 

When Nima and his gang will call her out in class, making her annoyed.

 

When Nima would ask Christen out for a badminton session.

 

Tobin didn’t want Christen to hang out with him. He was a horrible guy that bullies her and she hates that Christen would want to hang out with him.

 

‘He’s a close friend Tobin.’ Christen would say and Tobin just feels her heart wrench harder.

 

Christen will always invite Tobin to the sessions and they always go everywhere as a pair. Tension was however evident whenever Tobin and Nima met, as if two dogs were growling in dissent.

 

Tobin and Christen slowly drifts and Christen grows cold.

 

‘Don’t you think I should be able to hang out with my other friends too?’ Christen mutters out as they sat by a bench in the park, looking into Tobin’s eyes.

 

The sentence hits Tobin in the heart.

 

Right. Why couldn’t she? Why?

 

Tobin nods and says, ‘Yeah. I’m being overwhelming. I’m sorry. You should hang out with Nima.’

 

The fire in Tobin, however, continues growing.

 

She tries not to cry when she sees Christen sitting by Nima everyday.

 

She tries to not run over and shield Christen whenever Nima bullies her again, although she knew he was just teasing.

 

She tries not to ask who Christen was texting when she wasn’t replying her when she was so obviously online.

 

She knows what was happening but she dismisses it. Knowing that if she was gay, she was going to lose it all. Her family, her friends, her religion and most importantly, Christen.

 

So she keeps quiet. She hides in the bathroom when she tries to calm her pain. She cries when Christen isn’t looking. And she tells herself, it’s just a phase, it’s normal and she was going to find a guy.

 

_The Twelfth_

‘I have a boyfriend.’ Tobin mutters to the speaker of her phone when she calls Christen.

 

They were no longer skyping daily, after Christen told her it was weird and she just decided to randomly call her after Shirley confessed to Tobin.

 

‘Oh.’

 

‘Yeah.’ Tobin hears the line sputter and movement came from the other end before Christen spoke.

 

‘Who?’

 

‘Shirley.’

 

‘Oh.’ The line then clicked and ended and they never spoke much again.

 

Tobin knew the relationship wasn’t going to last. She was using Shirley. On dates, she will always think of Christen, of her being the one sitting opposite her instead. The one who kisses her instead. The one that sits beside her in class, making her laugh.

 

It wasn’t the same.

 

The dark black eyes she sees in Shirley didn’t give her the same butterflies as those grey green ones.

 

The monotone ramble of Shirley’s wasn’t the same as the light and hearty pitch of her best friend.

 

The hugs that those broad shoulder gave didn’t give her as much warmth as even the littlest touches from the girl.

 

And Tobin knew Shirley knows.

 

But Tobin doesn’t speak of it anyway, though Shirley will always catch her eyes drifting over to the tanned girl across the room, who was always looking out of the window.

 

Tobin loved Christen.

 

It wasn’t a phase. It had gone on for a year. A toxic, heart-wrenching year, even with all the love Shirley tried to provide Tobin.

 

It wasn’t ever going to end. Because Tobin loved Christen. And Christen was the one for her, forever.

 

_Thirteen_

It was graduation and it was officially a year and a half since Christen and Tobin last spoke. Even though they still continued texting each other each day, or those little lunch sessions and small talks, they knew they had avoided each other, avoided the topic and it just wasn’t the same as before.

 

They were not happy at all and every one could see it. Their teammates, their classmates, their teachers, their results. This affected them for the past year and no one could speak about it. Tobin brushing it away whenever someone questioned her about it. Even when Amy came and told her to look for Christen, she would always head to the bathroom and cry, or head to the field and shoot dangerously fast balls at the goalkeeper, leaving Ashlyn in fear.

 

Fate just had to place them beside each other on the class picture. It was awkward, so painfully tense as they stood by each other. They no longer brought the plush toys they got each other for last year’s picture day. No longer smiling at the camera. No longer putting their arms so comfortably around each other. Tobin just wanted to run away.

 

So, she did. Right after the camera man said that they were done, Tobin took off her graduation hat and ran off to the direction of the door of the hall. Christen was hot on her heels though.

 

‘Tobin! Hold on!’ Christen gasped as she caught up to Tobin, grabbing her shoulder.

 

‘Don’t.’ Tobin flung Christen’s arms back, and continued walking away, but Christen clung back onto Tobin’s arm, twirling her around.

 

‘Tobin. Can we talk?’ Christen bore her eyes right into Tobin’s warm brown ones, which was now laced with a tinge of ice.

 

Tobin felt all of her past hurt broil up inside her and she couldn’t rein it back down. ‘Talk? You only want to talk now? After a year of avoiding?’ Tears flowed down her cheeks as she frowned and Christen bit her lip.

 

‘Tobin. I’m sorry. What can I do?’ Christen drabbles in despair as Tobin stood there quivering.

 

‘What can you do? You could’ve done a lot of things, instead of pushing me away.’

 

‘I didn’t push you away! You did! Well, we both did.’ Christen’s voice gets softer as she comes into realization and loosens her grip on Tobin’s arm.

 

‘Well, and I’m sure you know why I did! And you didn’t do anything anyways! You made everything we did together weird! It made me question myself and question what you said before. That you’ll always be by me? Lies.’ Tobin fights back tears as she yells, which causes their approaching class to stop in fear in front of both of them.

 

‘Tobs. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I- I owe you an apology. I shouldn’t have caused whatever others said to get to me. You’re important to me Tobin.’ Christen sputters and looks at Tobin helplessly as she takes another step to Tobin.

 

‘Then why didn’t you show me that this past year? That I’m important to you?’

 

‘Because I’m scared. Whatever I feel for you Tobin, it scares me.’ Christen closes her eyes and forces the words out, trying not to care about their class, who was already surrounding the both of them.

 

‘Feel for me?’ Tobin softens and looks at Christen, who looks as if she was about to cry.

 

‘I love you, Tobin.’ And when Tobin hears those words, she leans in and kisses Christen.

 

She doesn’t even care that their entire class was right there witnessing it unfold. Even when Shirley was there. She knew it was right.

 

Christen kisses back and they savor what they had missed of each other in the past year. The pain they experienced fading as they clung onto each other, not letting go.

 

And when they did, the grey green eyes and honey brown eyes looked at each other and their owners smiled.

 

‘We’re stupid.’ Tobin mutters as she brings Christen into a hug. ‘I should’ve just told you.’

 

‘It was my fault. I made it seem like it was a bad thing, that we were close. I ran away from my feelings. But I couldn’t escape them. I’m sorry Tobin.’

 

‘Chris. I would’ve waited a thousand years and if you told me then, I’ll still drop everything for you. Thanks for saving a few hundred years of misery though.’

 

‘I love you, Tobin.’

 

‘I love you too.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
>  Hope yall enjoyed! Side note Tobin ain't slick, that butt tap & toe tapping to Chris was so obv... Can't get enuf of ya girl huh? But im dying because of that they are so cute.


End file.
